Welcome Mary Ann!
by lafette
Summary: Hazzard welcomes a new Duke to the family


My name is Mary Ann Duke. I am the daughter of Albert Johnson Duke. I am an only child. I live in Nashville. My mother is Sue Ellen Duke who died when I was born.  
When I was a kid every summer I would go visit my Uncle Jesse in Hazzard County.  
Before my father died he wrote two letters. One to me and one to Uncle Jesse. In the letter my father wrote to me, he put:

"_My darling daughter, as you know you are only 16 years old. You are underage. And you know that I have written a letter to your Uncle Jesse. In his letter is a copy of my will that makes him your guardian. Please don't cry over my death my darling daughter. You are not alone. Please remember you have family, the Dukes. _

_Your Beloved Father."_

_In your Uncle Jesse's letter it says that at the time of my death you become Mary Ann's guardian. Please Jesse take care of her. I trust you. Here is a copy of my will that states that you are Mary Ann's guardian until she is 18 years old. As you know she knows how to work on a farm. She will help you on the farm. Thank you Jesse for al that you have done. Your Bother Albert._

On my father's death bed he told me to take these letters to Hazzard.

'One letter goes to your Uncle Jesse. Have him read his letter to the family." He said.

'What family?'I asked

My father replied 'Bo, Luke, Daisy, and Konrad. Do this request for me after I am gone. The other letter is for you, my darling daughter. Read your letter when you are in Hazzard.' I looked at my father.

'I will do as you ask father.' I said.

'Thank you' was his last words to me as passed. I kiss my father's head and walked to my bedroom and started to pack my things,

When I was done I put my things in my Jeep. Then I got into my jeep and headed to Hazzard.

A few days later I arrived in Hazzard. And as I was driving to the Duke farm I looked in the backseat at the bag contained the two letter's .  
Upon arriving found at the Duke farm. As I knocked on the door no one answered so I walked in and Bo and Konrad arguing.

'Why are you guys arguing?' I asked, and I smiled at them. Bo sat up sharply and looks behind Konrad.

'Who are you?' He asked.

'I am Mary Ann Duke.' I answered him.

'Duke!" He said in a sharp voice. Then he lay back down and whimpers. 'They keep comin'! There's so many!' He complained.

"Don't you remember me Bo? " I asked. Bo sits up frowning.

'No...but I have had two blows to the head today. Why don't y'all remind me where I should know you from?"Mean while Konrad frowns at Bo, then looks around to see who belongs to that voice. He jumps.  
'Whoa, well howdy ma'am' says Konrad when he regained his composure.

'When I was a kid I came to the farm and had braces and pigtails. Now do you remember me Bo?' I said. Bo frowns and thinks before clicking his fingers and nodding, which made him wince because of his head.

'Oh yeah I remember! You were the one who was scared of Maudine the goat!' I nodded and turned to Konrad.  
'Hi Konrad! I look a lot better now.' I said and gave Bo a hug. Konrad whistles.

'Yeah I remember that. It was at that family gathering we had here ages ago.' He said.

Bo returned the hug.

'Sorry, I would get up to greet ya but he…'Bo points accusingly at Konrad. 'Probably wouldn't let me off the couch'.

'Ya dang right". Konrad said.

'Konrad, what did Bo do?' I asked.

'I don't know how he did it but he sprained his ankle.' He answered. 'Don't ya get the feelin' of deja vu?'

'Leave him alone.' I told Konrad. He looked at me. Bo smirks annoyingly.

'And you ain't gonna find out neither.' Bo said.

'I'm just tring to look after him so he doen't hurt himself more.' Konrad said.  
'Where is the rest of the family?' I said. Konrad glared at Bo again.

'Don't know.' Bo shrugged.  
'I haven't got that out of him yet.' Konrad hold out his hand. 'I'll have my keys back.' Bo thought out loud.

'Umm...Boar's Nest I think...well Daisy's workin' there today, Uncle Jesse I ain't seen at all and the last I saw the General was parked outside the Boars Nest which means Luke's probably there too.'  
'Good.' I said. 'How would you guys like to go see them? I will drive. See the purple jeep outside that is mine. plus I need to get a CB put in my jeep.' Konrad walks over and looks out the window.

'Ahh...' He said looking at my jeep. Then turns and looks at Bo. 'I dyin' to see Daisy.' Konrad said. Bo looks out the window.

'Nice..to be honest I don't want to go to the Boar's Nest right now.' Bo said.

'Ok but I need to get a CB.' I said. Bo nods, 'Kay, try Cooter's.' and falls back asleep. Konrad goes over to Bo and shoves him.

'Where's my keys?" He says.

'You mean Cooter Davenport as a garage? Cool. Will you go with me to get the CB Bo?' I asked and looked at Bo, who's already asleep, and snores softly with an arm draped across his eyes.

'Konrad you look in left side and I will look in the right side for your keys ok?' I move to Bo's right side.

'Ok' he says and looks in Bo's pockets, finds nothing. 'Nope, not in there, any luck?" I gotta go to the garage anyway to get the Messiah fixed. I ran into Boss Hogg...literally. Then Bo decides to take it for a fly.' He finished. I laughed.

'Good come on we can leave Bo a note ok?'

'Yeah ok. Did ya find the keys?' He asked.

'lets check the General Lee and his room ok.'

'Ahh one problem with that, the General ain't here." I'll go see if he left them in the ignition. You can check his room.' He heads out the door. I yell after him.

'His room in the same place that it was when I was here last time?'

'yeah.'Konrad yelled back in reply.

'Ok thanks.'

'Hey Mary Ann, I found them.' Konrad came back inside.

'I will write the note for Bo and then we can go ok?' I find a piece of paper and a pen and scribble the note.

'Ok ya ready?' He asked, and looks at the sleeping form of Bo. 'He's caused me enough trouble today he can stay where he is.' I walk outside, taking look at my jeep. 'Something doesn't look right about my jeep.' Konrad looks at it too.

'What do you mean?' He said. I take a look under it.

'Something is under here.' I said. Konrad looks under too.

'What?'

'What is that noise?' I said to him.

'I don't know. Cooter would though. Get him to take a look at it.' He said as he got back up. I follow suit.

'Bo come here." I yelled. Konrad looks towards the house.

'I think he's out of it.' He says and looks back at me.

'Then lets go, you can call him later on your CB and tell him to meet us at Cooter's ok?' Konrad agreed.

'Sure, let's go.' He walked over to the Messiah and got in. I hop into jeep and started it.

'I'll follow you.' I said. Konrad nodded and starts up the car. Then turns around and heads out down the drive.

On the way to town I thought, why did my father send me here?. We arrived at Cooter's. Konrad pulled up in front of the garage with Mary Ann close behind. He got out.

'Cooter? ya in?' He yelled. Then he went over to look at the note left on the garage  
door. It read: 'Out to lunch.' he flicked it. Then said,

'Well Mary Ann, Cooters out to Lunch.' He leaned on her jeep. 'So what brought you back to Hazzard?'

'I have letter to give to Uncle Jesse. My father told me before he died'. I pulled out the letter. 'So this is why I need to see the rest of the family.' I stepped out of my jeep and asked Konrad. 'did you call Bo on the CB yet? have him meet us here.'

'Ah no I haven't.' He goes over to his car and picks up the mic 'Lost Sheep 2, you awake yet? If ya are meet us at Cooter's' He put the mic down. 'I don't know if he's still asleep. I call him again in a couple of minutes.' He came back over to me and said 'Well that letter must be important then.'

'Yes it is Konrad.' I pick up a notebook from the seat. 'I was told to give it to Uncle Jesse when the rest of the family is here'

'Rest of the family! Ya mean there's more of us commin'? He looked at her a little shocked. I see the look on his face.

'No!' you and uncle Jesse, Bo and Luke, Daisy.' I answered.

'Ahh, you got me worried there." He relaxed. I have no idea where everyone else is.

'All I know is what my father told me to do with the letter.' I pull out another letter

'Plus he gave me a letter to read.' I start to read the letter in silence. Konrad looked at the letter with interest.

'What does it say?' He asked. 'Sorry it's none of my business.' He quickly corrected himself. I look at Konrad with tears in eyes.

'You will find out if it is in the letter to uncle Jesse.' I said and put the letter in her bag in the back seat. 'I wonder where Bo and Cooter are?' Just as I said that, Bo pulls up in Daisy's white jeep, Dixie. Seeing as Luke still had the General and Daisy had

gone with Uncle Jesse in the pick up.

'Hey y'all what's the matter?' Bo said. I looked at Bo with tears.

'Where were you at?' I asked, and then I saw a man coming up towards me. 'J.T. what are you doing here? We had broken up.' Konrad looks at me then at the man coming this way.

'Who is that?' Konrad asked.

'JT my ex.' I explained. I look at JT confused. 'JT what are you doing here?"

JT looked at me.

'Mary Ann I want you back.' He said. I look at him with hate in my eyes.

'You tried to sleep with me JT!' I sat down in my jeep.

'I didn't mean to Mary Ann.' He pleaded. I looked at everyone in tears.

'JT you tried force yourself on me in the middle of the night' I looked at

JT like I was to kill him. 'And you are lucky my father didn't shoot you!'

'He attacked you?' Konrad said. I looked at Konrad's bewailed face.

'Yes he tried to but my father shoot a waring shoot in the air and told him if he comes near me again he wouldn't do a waring shoot. He would just shoot.' I looked at JT.

'JT how did you know I was here?' JT looked at me with a sorrow look.

'Your neighbor told me that your father died, I am sorry for your lost.' He said. I

looked at JT.

'So that is why you are here.' I said. Bo steps protectively in front of me.

'You just better get right on out of here. Even if her daddy is dead don't mean that she ain't got someone ready to carry out his promise. And I tell ya, I shoot with Bows and Arrows, I don't miss and they hurt a heck of a lot more, so you just better git right on outta here and leave her alone before you make me make you my new target practice.' Bo threatened. Konrad moved close to me.

'I would do what he says.' Konrad warned to JT.

'You think that your a good shot?' Jt asked Bo. I look at JT like he is crazy.

'Have you see him shot?' I asked. JT looks at Bo.

'No I haven't.' JT looked at me. 'Your protected now but they can't be with you all the

time. He took one last look and walks off.


End file.
